El Origen de Wolborg
by Den of Woe
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que se esconde trás las apariencias de los demás? ¿Qué los impulsa a hacer lo que hacen? ¿A que le temen? ¿Por qué las cosas suceden?... No pregunten, porque yo tampoco lo sé... ¡Tercer capítulo listo!
1. El Encuentro

BeyBlade y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen y son propiedad de bla bla bla…

Es mi primer fic así que sean pacientes y comprensivos, y no olviden dejar "review"…

**El origen de Wolborg.**

Capítulo 1:

El Encuentro.

Estaba decidido a escapar, quería estar sólo un momento, alejarse de todo aunque sólo fuera por un instante.

Se valió de las sombras para salir del lugar, y así, atravesando los obscuros pasillos logró lo que tanto anhelaba.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y se perdió en la espesura del bosque que circundaba a la Abadía. Luego de mucho tiempo, se detuvo en una especie de claro. Se sentó a orillas del pequeño lago, disfrutando del silencio. Siempre venía aquí cuando necesitaba paz y tranquilidad, cuando se cansaba de que simplemente lo utilizaran, cuando se cansaba de que experimentaran con él.

Era una hermosa noche, las estrellas brillaban intensamente y la luna reflejaba su luz sobre la nieve, creando un efecto de destellos plateados que se esparcían por todo lo que estuviera cubierto de la blanca lluvia.

Había encontrado ese lugar desde que era pequeño, de la misma manera que hoy, tratando de escapar.

Miraba directamente la luna, deseando poder permanecer así, sin nada que lo molestase, escuchando sólo el sonido del viento a través de las hojas de los árboles. Noches tan agradables como ésta eran difíciles de disfrutar en el perpetuo invierno de Rusia.

Justo cuando pensó que, en ese lugar, nada podría salir mal, una fuerte y gélida brisa comenzó a soplar. Las copas de los árboles se agitaron bruscamente, empezó a nevar.

Entonces, de entre los árboles, una joven se mostró ante él. Corría, pero al momento de verlo se detuvo en seco.

Desde su lugar, ya de pie, la miró fijamente, examinándola. Sus ropajes blancos, que se asemejaban más a una túnica, parecían ligeros para usarse en un lugar tan frío, su cabello flotaba libre en la brisa cual si fueran finas hebras de seda y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. La imagen de tal beldad lo hechizó, no podía dejar de mirarla y de igual forma ella. Era su turno de examinarlo: un extraño traje blanco que lo cubría perfectamente del frío, cabellos de fuego, piel pálida y sus ojos… ¡ah, sus ojos! Sus ojos fueron lo que más llamó su atención.

Azules tan claros y transparentes como el agua, tan llenos de nada, sin expresión alguna…

Permanecieron en ese aparente duelo de miradas eterno por algo más de tiempo hasta que la joven perdió el equilibrio y casi caía, recobrándose rápidamente.

De nuevo sintió ese malestar, mareo, debilidad… Había corrido demasiado, sin detenerse hasta ese preciso momento.

A pesar de que no se encontraban muy ceca el uno del otro, él se percató de que la inesperada visita no se encontraba en muy buen estado. Decidió acercarse lentamente.

Pronto el cansancio y el dolor se apoderaron de su cuerpo, imposibilitándole el mantenerse de pie por más tiempo. Desvaneciéndose, esperó que el duro golpe de la caída la aturdiese aún más, pero ese golpe nunca llegó. Para su buena suerte, el joven intruso la sostuvo con firmeza.

Lo último que vio, antes de caer en el profundo sueño de la inconciencia, fueron sus ojos…


	2. Ángel de Hielo

A mis lectores mil disculpas por el retraso, es que estuve ocupada con el examen de admisión a la universidad y los finales de prepa, ya saben es muy complicado, pero sin más, he aquí otro capítulo más.

Espero les guste y no olviden dejar 'review'. ¡Gracias por hacer realidad un sueño!

**El Origen de Wolborg.**

Capítulo 2:

Ángel de Hielo.

Cuando despertó se encontró en el interior de una cueva, una muy familiar, cobijada por el calor de una fogata que parecía extinguirse con cada minuto que pasaba. Se incorporó para quedar sentada en el lugar en el que había estado descansando. Miró a su alrededor confundida, intentando recordar lo sucedido; la huida, el claro, la nieve, el joven… pero ahora se encontraba sola en la misma caverna en la que se había refugiado últimamente.

- ¿Acaso todo fue un… sueño?- murmuró para sí misma, su voz retumbando profundo en las paredes rocosas, volviéndola un eco interminable.

De pronto, pisadas se hicieron oír en el frío piso, haciéndola mirar en dirección en que las sombras no habían podido ser vencidas por la débil luz de uno de los cuatro elementos místicos, poco a poco una figura se hizo visible, al igual que una voz se hizo escuchar:

- Ya despertaste.- dijo el intruso, mientras tomaba asiento a un lado suyo, tratando de olvidar el frío con el calor que despedía su pequeña obra maestra. Ninguno de los dos habló, ninguno de los dos hizo un movimiento, sólo disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Ella lo miraba detenidamente, por alguna razón, éste joven despertaba en ella una gran fascinación. Intentó adivinar quien era él, de donde provenía, creando una historia, como normalmente hacía al estudiar el comportamiento humano, para él, una muy descabellada.

- Eres un ángel, ¿cierto?

No le había prestado atención hasta ese momento y sin duda, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Bruscamente se giró en dirección a ella, apoyando las manos en el suelo, acercó su rostro al suyo de manera peligrosa, casi como si intentara besarla.

Con extrañeza, examinó sus movimientos, averiguando que haría, fue cuando una de sus memorias llegó a ella cual raudo relámpago. Hace tiempo vio como dos humanos entrelazaban sus labios en un símbolo de afecto llamado beso, pero no entendió la finalidad de dicha acción.

- No hay signos de fiebre.- pronunció a la vez que tocaba su frente con la de ella. Era lo único que podía hacer, después de todo, lo que preguntó no calificaba de normal, no en alguien que había estado corriendo bajo la nieve, durante la noche y que se había desvanecido frente a un completo desconocido. Se alejó lentamente.

De nuevo, silencio. Sólo se escuchaba el murmullo del viento a través de las hojas de los árboles fuera de la cueva y el continúo crujir de la madera que cedía por completo al calor, volviéndola ceniza.

Cuando no hubo más que sólo brazas de lo que antes fuese llamado fogata, él se levantó y caminó a la entrada, dando un vistazo a su compañera.

- Vamos, será mejor irnos de aquí, puede estar habitada por lobos.

Intentó ponerse de pie sin resultados, pareciera que sus piernas no le respondieran, estaban demasiado cansadas y dolidas como para iniciar otro largo y tortuoso camino que terminaría quien sabe donde. Con desesperación buscó al joven en la boca de la caverna, resistiéndose a dejar las lágrimas fluir.

- Anda, sube, pero seca esas lágrimas.- le escuchó decir en un tono un poco más amable de los que ya había usado. Con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra en el aire, le daba la espalda, esperando así se sujetará de él y poder comenzar el viaje. Sin dudarlo, se sujetó de su cuello, sin ejercer mucha presión, e hizo un gran esfuerzo moviendo sus piernas para apoyarlas en los huecos que los brazos dejaban a los costados.

Dio el primer paso, con lentitud, acostumbrando a su cuerpo al peso extra, en cuento se sintió seguro, inició un a marcha más rápida.

Para ese tiempo, la tormenta de nieve había terminado y el aire ya no soplaba tan frío, claro indicio de la proximidad del amanecer.

Rodeados de árboles que los observaban, amenazándoles con obstruir su paso con las grandes y fuertes raíces que desarrollaron a través de las eras, seguían su travesía sin cruzar palabra, tropezando ligeramente aquí y allá, sumergiéndose en la engañosa profundidad de la nieve de vez en cuando, resistiendo una que otra brisa fría que se resistía a abandonar la madrugada.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste 'ángel'?- le cuestionó, imposibilitado de mantener un minuto más la duda que lo asaltaba.

Con delicadeza levantó la cabeza, ya que ésta estaba descansaba en un hombro, pareciera que despertaba de un apacible sueño.

- Porque lo eres, ¿no es así?- fue su respuesta, y regresó a la posición en que estaba. No dormía en realidad, simplemente escuchaba el latir de su corazón, la tranquilizaba, le daba fortaleza, le transmitía paz.

Viendo que sería imposible obtener otra respuesta de ella, pues la creía dormida, continuó su camino por el casi invisible sendero que los llevaría al lugar que él detestaba más que nada en el mundo, pero no existía otra salida, nunca podría ser libre. Sin embargo, había otra razón más importante, llevarla a un lugar seguro, donde pudieran atenderla, no tenía certeza de cuento tiempo estuvo bajo la nieve y de seguro ya deliraba.

Los minutos transcurrían, los rayos del sol, poco visibles, ya teñían de oro una parte del cielo y en otra, la aurora jugaba creando olas de diversos colores. Ya cansado, se detuvo un momento para descansar. Ella sintió el abrupto detenerse, abrió los ojos lentamente, sin necesidad de ahuyentar el sueño, pues no dormía, sólo quería disfrutar del sonido más bello que nunca antes hubiera escuchado, su corazón.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le susurró al oído dulcemente, - Yo ya estoy bien, puedo caminar.- y diciendo esto, sus brazos, que rodeaban el cuello del amable joven, desaparecieron la presión que ejercían, dándole libertad. En pocos segundos sus piernas ya se apoyaban en la nieve, ahora se encontraban algo fortalecidas.

Tardó en recuperar el balance, pero tan pronto lo logró retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para acrecentar un poco la distancia entre ellos y mostrarle que ya podía avanzar por su propia cuenta.

- ¿Por qué no tomamos un pequeño descanso?- sugirió sin darle demasiada importancia, por nada del mundo quería hacerlo sentir mal o algo por el estilo. Se sentó recargando su espalda en uno de los troncos cercanos, mirando al cielo que ya se debatía entre el ocre, el azul pálido y el azul perpetuo de la noche. - ¿A dónde vamos, ángel de hielo?

¿De hielo? ¿Ahora era de hielo? Ésta jovencita comenzaba a despertar curiosidad en él, eran totalmente ajenos y aún así le tenía la suficiente confianza como para no temerle y darle un sobrenombre.

Se acomodó junto a ella, respirando aliviado, sus pernas ya le pedían descanso. Recargó su cabeza en el áspero tronco y cerró los ojos. Tan pronto como lo hizo, ella recostó la cabeza en uno de sus hombros e hizo lo mismo que él. Permitió ese movimiento, e incluso se irguió más para darle mejor soporte.

- A un lugar donde puedan atenderte.- respondió bajando la voz, mostrando de nuevo el vacío de su mirada fría, que ahora se dirigía a ella, justo en el momento en que se preparaba para hablar.

- Ángel de hielo, ¿por qué no tienes alma?

¿Qué no tenía alma? Eso no tenía sentido, claro que poseía una, si no la tuviese no lamentaría cada día de su vida, una existencia atormentada por su pasado, por su presente, sin una esperanza para el futuro, con el único objetivo de seguir órdenes, sin posibilidad de libertad. No sabía en que momento perdió la certeza de tenerla, sólo estaba seguro de algo: olvidar que tenía alma le valió sobrevivir en aquel lugar que llamaba infierno. Pero sí, en algún lugar de su tormentoso ser, conservaba su alma.

- Soy un fantasma, mi alma…- se detuvo un momento, temiendo que las palabras a pronunciar fueran ciertas,- ya casi desaparece.

- Pobre ángel de hielo, no se da cuenta de su belleza ni de su indiferencia, de su frialdad.- súbitamente tomó entre sus manos una de él. Al toque de estas, una gélida sensación recorrió su cuerpo, que muy lejos de incomodarlo, lo reconfortaba.

- ¿Por qué sigues llamándome así?

- Porque eres mi salvador, pero no tienes sentimientos, no muestras emoción.- contestó con tranquilidad inhumana.

Ese juicio le dolió. Hasta ahora se dio cuenta de que incluso aquellos que apenas lo conocían advertían la carencia de expresión que él tanto quería negar.

- Sigamos.

La niña asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie. Comenzaron a andar de nuevo, manos aún entrelazadas, pasos firmes y decididos, acompañados por el suave bullicio de la vida al despuntar del alba y la pronta llegada de la calidez que ofrecían los rayos del sol.

Después de deambular por un rato más, girando aquí, rodeando allá, se encontraron ante una estructura imponente, atemorizante, al menos para ella.

- ¿Qué es éste lugar, ángel de…

- Tala.- le interrumpió secamente mientras apretaba ligeramente la pálida mano que mantenía encerrada en la suya, en busca de la misma sensación reconfortante,- Me llamo Tala, y ésta, ésta es la Abadía.- presionando ligeramente, pensando si ella sería capaz de sobrevivir a ese oscuro lugar, a su inquebrantable maldad. Se sentía culpable de arrastrarla a un destino incierto como el suyo, pero se sentiría mal al no tenerla su lado, pues había mostrado más interés en él que cualquier otra persona y lo más importante, se esforzaba por comprenderlo.

Notando la duda de quien la acompañaba, respondió alegremente mientras sonreía:

- Bien, Tala, puedes llamarme Novae.

Bien, éste fue otro capítulo, puede llegar a ser confuso, pero tarde o temprano se develará la razón de, lo prometo (aunque va a ser más tarde que temprano… ¡Rayos! ¿Dije eso en voz alta?), y una vez más PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN por la tardanza, me siento tan mal por ello que trabajo lo más rápido que puedo en el siguiente capítulo, en dos días o tres máximo estará listo.

Y a todos esos maravillosos lectores que dejan review, MUCHAS GRACIAS, me dan un motivo más para continuar.


	3. Enigmas

Debo dejar de prometer cosas que no se si puedo cumplir, ¿verdad? Perdonen, me castigaron…

Ya sé que ya fastidié mucho con esto, pero... no olviden dejar review, háganme saber si les gusta.

Y algo más, cuando en el texto aparezcan las comillas ("") quiere decir que lo están pensando… a veces puedo ser muy distraída ; P…

**El Origen de Wolborg.**

Capítulo 3:

Enigmas.

Ya traspasando las puertas que momentos antes les impedían el paso, Tala la guió a través de los oscuros pasillos de la Abadía hasta una puerta que ostentaba un letrero muy simple y en el podía leerse 'Enfermería' en letras negras, iluminado vagamente por una lámpara de luz opaca.

Girando la perilla, ser abrió paso a el interior. Con un ademán le indicó entrase también, cosa que la desconfiada huésped hizo. Examinó el lugar en busca de posibles salidas, después de todo no sabía cuando podría necesitar una, agregando que no le gustaban los lugares pequeños y encerrados como ese.

Una diminuta ventana por la cual apenas cabría si…pero no era tan tonta como para hacerlo ahí si se presentara el caso, una escueta cama de sábanas limpias y ásperas, una vitrina que guardaba diversos medicamentos e instrumentos médicos y una silla muy rudimentaria hecha de madera vieja. Y un escritorio que no advirtió.

Tala la hizo sentarse en la cama y él tomó asiento, junto a ella, en la silla.

- Tendremos que esperar a que llegue la doctora Kyra.- observó el joven tratando de reprimir un bostezo que ya había esperado demasiado atrapado en su garganta. Lo miró preocupada, debía estar agotado, y es que caminar toda la noche con alguien a cuestas debía ser motivo suficiente para que menguasen las fuerzas.

- Tala, ¿estás cansado? ¿Por eso vinimos aquí?- preguntó en un tono demasiado inocente, casi infantil. Algo sorprendido y sin mostrarlo respondió:

- Sólo necesito dormir un poco y estamos aquí para ver un doctor.

- ¿Acaso estas enfermo?

- El doctor es para ti, Novae.

Eso fue suficiente para mantenerla tranquila, por lo menos hasta que la doctora Kyra llegara.

Mientras Tala batallaba contra el mundo de los sueños y el incesante cerrarse de sus párpados, la perilla de la puerta giró una vez más, dándole paso a una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes vivos y alegres, de piel bronceada inusual, un poco más alta que Tala. Llevaba puesta una bata blanca que cubría sus ropas oscuras y un montón de documentos en las manos. Tan absorta estaba en mantener esos papeles en sus respectivas carpetas que no notó la singular pareja que la aguardaba.

Levantó los ojos y los vio. De igual manera ellos le regresaron la mirada, de diferentes formas. Tala mostraba un dejo de disgusto y cansancio, Novae se mostraba divertida por la graciosa escena; Kyra denotaba confusión y sorpresa.

Ahora bien, siendo el carácter de la doctora tan amigable y afable, que hasta se había ganado el cariño de todos los jóvenes de la Abadía, recuperó pronto la sonrisa y se acercó a los dos, dejando lo que llevaba en el escritorio.

- ¡Tala!... ¿Pero qué...?- cuestionó un tanto atónita, pues verlo a él en la enfermería era un acontecimiento digno de celebración, en especial si iba acompañado de alguien más que era totalmente externo a la Abadía.

- Doctora Kyra, ¿podría hacerse cargo de mi…- se detuvo, razonando la palabra que estaba a punto de decir, no sabiendo como llamarle exactamente,- uhm… amiga por un momento?- poniéndose de pie.

Mirándolo primero a él y luego a ella, acertó sólo a asentir, pues Novae había llamado mucho su atención, tenía la ligera sospecha de haberla visto antes, hace un largo tiempo…

Colocándose frente a ella e inclinándose para quedar a su altura, la miró a los ojos y apoyando las manos en sus hombros, Tala dijo a su nueva amiga:

- Me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes, volveré pronto. Puedes confiar en ella.- se irguió nuevamente y avanzó hacia la puerta, siendo detenido por la mujer.

- Aehm... Tala, antes de que vayas a hacer lo que sea que vayas a hacer, ¿podrías traer algo de ropa? Tú sabes, más adecuada para la bella señorita que está sentada ahí.- señalando a Novae.

- …Sí, claro.

Y se fue, dejándolas solas.

Se produjo el silencio incómodo que la mayoría de las veces antecede a una buena conversación. Acercándose a la niña para encararla, le preguntó:

- ¿No nos habíamos visto ya?

Negó con la cabeza, evadiendo la insistente mirada de la doctora, le molestaba que la examinaran con tanto detenimiento porque a la larga, eso siempre le traía problemas.

- Y dime, ¿tienes nombre?

- Novae.

-Mucho gusto, como ya sabes, yo soy Kyra.- acercándose a ella para estrecharle la mano, lo que hizo después de dudar un momento, pues no estaba segura de que significaba ese gesto, sin embargo, Tala le había dicho que podía confiar en esa mujer, entonces no había problema.

- Ya sé que es lo que te sucede, es éste… maravilloso lugar…- dijo con sarcasmo,- A mi tampoco me dan ganas de estar aquí, pero ya verás que entra las dos podemos hacer algo al respecto.- guiñando un ojo y sonriendo ampliamente.

Por algún extraño motivo, pensó que la doctora tenía razón.

Mientras tanto, Tala discutía con su yo interno, intentando descifrar que debía hacer primero. Por más que lo deseara, no podría mantener en secreto a Novae, tarde o temprano la descubrirían, después de todo, la Abadía se conformaba en mayoría por, si no es que totalmente, por hombres. La excepción era, sí, la doctora. Además, no podía desobedecer de esa manera a Boris.

De pronto la idea lo hizo estremecerse, ¿qué haría Boris si se enteraba de la existencia de ésta jovencita? Dudaba que le permitiera establecerse ahí, no a menos que obtuviera algo a cambio, y es que, la idea de haberla encontrado para luego perderla por tan poco no le agradaba, sabía que ,al menos, a su lado se sentiría más tranquilo, más vivo.

Decidió, para evitar a Boris y lo que probablemente sería su castigo por haber salido sin autorización, después de todo, ¿cómo iba a explicarle esa repentina aparición? ¿Qué simplemente alguien llegó tocando su puerta pidiendo ayuda? Sería un verdadero tonto si lo creyera, y si había algo que Boris no era, es precisamente, un tonto.

- Bien… Es mejor así…- murmuró suavemente, dejando que un mechón de cabello se deslizara ligeramente en su rostro. Se dirigió a su habitación, seguramente encontraría algo para Novae, después de todo, todavía conservaba algunas ropas de cuando era más pequeño. Le tomó algo de tiempo llegar, una de las razones por las que odiaba el lugar era por sus intrincados y confusos pasillos, no bastaba que fuesen oscuros, no, también tenían que parecer un laberinto interminable.

El cuarto no era muy diferente de la enfermaría, una pequeña ventana, una mesa a manera de escritorio, una cama, una ventana de vidrios opacos… La diferencia radicaba en el tamaño, y que, anexo se encontraba el baño, sin mencionar las pocas cosas que Tala poseía en verdad, aquellas que atesoraba con recelo, pues no podía concebir la idea de perderlas. Se trataba de un sobre viejo, maltratado, que contenía en su interior una carta de sus padres, o al menos eso le había dicho Boris, creerle o no, le importaba muy poco, el hecho era que le tranquilizaba la idea de saberse querido por una sola vez. De cierta manera, ese frágil trozo de papel le daba constancia de estar vivo, de sentir, de saberse capaz de mantenerse en pie y no caer ante el constante maltrato al que era sujeto. Esa carta era el puente que existía entre su voluntad y su resignación. Para sentirse revitalizado lo único que tenía que hacer era sostenerla entre sus dedos y mirarla, aunque no la había leído aún, a pesar de ya haberla abierto, nunca tuvo el valor de leerla, le aterraba pensar que se encontraría con una hoja en blanco, vacía, carente de palabras, de encontrarse con una mentira más. Así que si sólo le echaba un vistazo, estaba bien.

Buscó en los cajones algo de ropa, lo más adecuado que pudo encontrar fueron unas ropas ya bastante gastadas, pero que de igual forma servirían. Se parecían mucho a las que él llevaba puestas, variando el color a un gris claro. En cuanto lo tuvo en las manos salió del cuarto, recorriendo el mismo camino que había seguido para llegar.

En un instante muy confuso, en el que la puerta se abrió rápidamente y Novae se precipitó para abrazar a Tala, ambos estaban en el suelo, mientras la doctora los miraba divertida, intentando ahogar la risa que le provocaba.

- De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba…- refunfuñó el chico, tratando de ponerse en pie. En pocos instantes lo estuvieron.

- Supongo que eso quiere decir que no tomarás el medicamento.- sosteniendo un vaso de agua en una mano y una pastilla en la otra.

Negando con la cabeza, se escondió tras Tala. Éste se hizo a un lado, dejándola a la vista. Se giró hacia ella y le entrego las ropas que había recogido del piso minutos antes.

- ¡Qué bien! Pudiste conseguir algo.- exclamó Kyra, avanzando hacia Novae y tomándola del brazo para hacerla entrar de nuevo al consultorio.- Cambia tu ropa por ésta aquí. Yo hablaré con Tala afuera.- cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando a una muy enfadada chica.

Respirando profundo, aún recargada en la puerta, buscó las palabras indicadas que le ayudaran a explicar bien la situación por la que atravesaban. Sabía que si mencionaba algo que no debía, por más mínimo que fuera, lo preocuparía. – Es todo un caso, ¿no?

Asintió. Desde que la conoció no había sido más que sorpresa tras sorpresa. Presintió que algo andaba mal, lo podía notar en el tono de su voz. - ¿Está todo bien?- fuera la respuesta que fuere, debía estar preparado, sin contar que lo peor aún estaba por llegar.

-…Sí, es sólo que… me preocupa un poco su estado de desnutrición, está algo avanzado. Descuida, poco a poco se repondrá.

- … De acuerdo…- dándose la media vuelta, se alejó, y mientras lo hacía le pidió que se hiciera cargo de ella por un poco más, que tenía que atender un asunto muy importante y que no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Estuvo de acuerdo.

Conforme avanzaba, su figura se fue perdiendo en la penumbra de los corredores.

El problema ahora radicaba en hablar con Boris y plantearle la situación. Con suerte podría hacer que la aceptara en la Abadía, incluso que su estancia fuera permanente o por lo menos hasta que estuviese seguro de que ya no corría ningún peligro y que era seguro para ella volver a casa. Al pensarlo se detuvo. ¿Qué motivos tendría para vagar sola, de noche en el bosque, con un clima tan impredecible y en el estado en el que se encontraba? ¿Acaso habría escapado?

"Tonto, no es momento de pensar en eso. Tienes cosas que hacer."

Retomó su andar y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a la oficina principal, la oficina de Boris. Indeciso, miró la puerta con insistencia, deseando que no se encontrara nadie. Levantó una mano, dudó por instantes en si debía o no tocar. Respiro profundamente.

Tres leves golpes se hicieron sonar en la estancia. No hubo respuesta.

Esta vez se decidió por medidas más drásticas. Con voz baja y a la vez firme, llamó:

- Señor, soy yo, Tala. Tengo algo que discutir con usted.

De nuevo silencio. Espero un poco, nada. Pareciera que su deseo se había vuelto realidad y que nadie se encontraba ahí. Pero una voz ronca y grave le hizo saber que estaba equivocado.

- Adelante.

Una cosa antes de que se me olvide, a veces puede llegar a ser muy lenta y con frecuencia me distraigo muy fácil, así que, si no les molesta, háganme saber cuando me estoy demorando demasiado, lo apreciaría mucho. No quiero decepcionarlas, así que por favor, notifíquenlo. Espero tener otro capítulo en POCO tiempo.


End file.
